Forum:2013-07-15 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Almost noon here and still no comic. I suppose I will just have to wait a few more hours. I will try again after I return from the doctor. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 16:50, July 15, 2013 (UTC) 10:15 MST here and I'm waiting as well, but on a different note its Von Rjin's Birthday (Rembrandt that is) Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:14, July 15, 2013 (UTC) : Van Rijn, not Von Rijn. He's Dutch; Von is German.Stoneshop (talk) 11:47, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::In all fairness, Van and von are pronounced the same way in English. The letter "a" is pronounced the same as the short "o" in English. The "Van" in Dutch is always capitalized and the von in German is never capitalized unless you begin a sentence with it. It is not good form to begin a sentence with the name "von" and you should start the sentence some other way. Usually, the word "Herr" will do. In Dutch you would say "Minheer," instead of using "Herr." -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:45, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Erm,no. You would capitalise the 'van' if you were writing 'Van Rijn', whether or not it's at the start of a sentence, but not in 'Rembrandt van Rijn'. And about the pronunciation, 'van' has the short a like in the English 'bar', 'von' has the o as in 'one', so not at all similar (unless you have a strong Texan drawl). 'Mijnheer' is somewhat less formal, in writing you'd tend to use 'de heer' . Stoneshop (talk) 14:21, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ahm a sixth generation Texican so I stand corrected. I did, however, work with a Dutchman for several years and managed to pick up some very nasty Dutch. It was amusing to find that so many Dutchman have a lot in common with the general run of Texicans. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 20:59, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Behold, Agatha is really in the mad place now,. i wonder how krosp knew not to ask? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 04:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :I think that was a rhetorical question, but anyway, he has obviously been around lots of sparks for a while (on Castle Wulfenbach for example) and has come to know Agatha pretty well. 05:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :I think that's what Agatha's is all about on Friday's page, fourth panel. She's in the madness place AndyAB99 (talk) 10:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed she is. I don't think I've ever seen the madness place illustrated quite so vividly. NathanTheRammer (talk) 11:23, July 16, 2013 (UTC) For Wednesday, I'm kind of half expecting something silly, but it's probably something like a mechanical horse that drags the sled, or an engine that powers the sled. 05:25, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : Tremble before the pogo sticks of DOOM! 18:52, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : I am hoping she built something like Gil's falling machine, but in a sled, possibly like santa's sleigh sans reindeer that really flys. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 19:02, July 16, 2013 (UTC) On the LiveJoural page for today's comic, Kaja's note says, "Getting ready for ComiCon!" They got the page up with just over three hours to spare today. At this rate, the Foglios are going to miss their self-imposed deadline of midnight Pacific Time Monday, Wednesday, and Friday before they get back from ComiCon. And, if they do, there goes the "perfect on-time record" they seem to put so much stock in. It seems to me that part of "getting ready for ComiCon" should include building up some "buffer pages" of comics, so these "last minute" postings don't need to happen. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : When Kaja posted Monday's comic to Facebook, at least she acknowledged that she nearly missed the deadline, "Oh, yeah, and I finally got Monday's page up, just under the wire. Still haven't missed an update! (...yeah, but that one was close.)" I feel somewhat mollified. (However, grumpy fan is still grumpy.) -- William Ansley (talk) 16:43, July 16, 2013 (UTC)